1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing for receiving and storing a magnetic tape cassette in which a tape such as a magnetic tape is wound.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Magnetic tape cassettes are generally put in casings for facilitating sales and storage. These casings can be transparent casings which have a rectangular casing main body adapted to receive therein a magnetic tape cassette and a cover member which is pivotally attached to the casing main body by means of a hinge means, wherein index cards in a folded form are received in the casing.
A conventional casing for receiving a magnetic tape cassette has the following drawbacks. Since the casing was of a front open type wherein the cover was turned from the front side toward back side, it had a number of holding ribs formed inside the three side walls; a front wall and both side walls, so as not to easily cause undesired movement of the tape cassette in the casing. Accordingly, the ribs were seen from the outside whereby the appearance of the casing was not good. Further, the dragging of the tape cassette, when the tape cassette was extracted from the casing, was easily resulted in the positional relationship of the ribs to projections which were for preventing hubs from rotating.